Wrong direction
by Vaira
Summary: Contestshipping, one-shot. MayxDrew DrewxMay daml. May and Drew meet each other in a snowy field, what can happen? - Turned out to have a different ending as I had planned. Fluff-fic.


_Hiya!_

_A Contestshipping one-shot. Quiet poor. I've still got a far way to go with romance. Just not my genre to write. . ._

_**Genre: **poorly attempt at romance, general and very slight humor (not really noticeable)_

_**Pairing: **Contestshipping (May x Drew)_

_Wrong direction_

With the days come and gone January slowly disappeared and left the rest to nature, for though it may become spring. But first of all, there was February.

Snow slightly covered the brown and grey fields. Forgotten all the grass under it which was longing to be seen again in the bright sunlight. But now, just now, this wish wouldn't be fulfilled. The crunching noise of footsteps through snow could be heard all over the silent snow-covered fields of Jhoto.

A girl from the age of 13 was walking through those snowfields. She couldn't care less to her surrounding. She was lost. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders coming out from a green bandanna. Her blue eyes were glued in shame to the ground.

She was hopelessly lost and why? Because she could not concentrate where she had been going for the past few hours. Thanks to someone who wouldn't leave her mind.

"God, that's mind-wrecking!," the girl stomped her foot clearly frustrated into the innocent ground. "It's always me. Why cannot someone ELSE get lost? Ugh-"

And there it was, her clumsiness. She fell to the ground, face first.

"If it isn't the rookie," sneered a voice from afar, coming closer. "What did the poor ground do to you that you stomp onto him?"

Then he flicked his hair out of his face. Green eyes looking amused down to the girl in the snow.

"Gee! What do _you _want?," the girl growled as she lifted herself from the ground. "Do you always have to make fun of me and especially _me_?"

There was a short, tense time of silence until the boy answered. "But, why yes. It's entertaining, 'ya know?"

That was it. She didn't care anymore about what consequences her actions could have, but she leaped at him, pushing him down into the snow. For a brief moment he watched horrified as she pinned him down. Her hands pushing his wrists onto the cold snow, her loose hair hanging over her shoulders, falling in his face. Both her legs were plastered on each site of his torso.

He had to give her that much credit, her hair smelt like roses. Just like the roses he gave her. As that thought stroke his mind, he blushed, and he couldn't hide it.

"Eh?," was all that the brunette could say as she saw the blush appearing on her rivals face.

She couldn't imagine it was because she was hovering over him like _that_, now could it? She noticed they _were_ pretty close to each other, but it was not as if they liked each other. No, it couldn't be, could it? Unsure she looked at him questioningly. And as if on cue he blushed even _more_ as he got that she was looking at him like that because of him blushing. Quickly he turned his head to the side hoping she wouldn't be able to see the undeniable blush any longer. He was wrong.

"Why are you . . . blushing?," she asked rather shy and unsure. What else could she be?

He groaned in annoyance. Did he really have to _explain _why he was blushing? She was so clueless. So damn clueless. So, not willingly to give her an explanation, he did the most obviously thing he could thing of, he denied.

"I'm not," the green-haired boy protested. "Why should I? You should be embarrassed by the way you're hovering over me, 'ya know."

Realizing what he had said, her anger rose and, much to the boy's surprise, pushed him even harder into the cold snow. He couldn't help it, but he felt his cheeks burning like fire as she lowered her head to his ear, her breath tickling his ear and neck.

"Too bad, I'm not that dense, Drew", the brown-haired girl whispered in his ear in a low voice, sending a shiver down his body.

He gulped as she didn't move away from his ear and her breath constantly brushed past his ear. May on the other hand was thinking. Thinking hard. Ever so suddenly, she rolled to her side and lay next to him. "You know, sometimes I really wonder how it would be. . ." she began, but stopped herself. She couldn't ask him something like that. No, she just couldn't.

Ever so slightly, she shivered from the cold snow, got up and brushed off the snow. She sighed and looked down at her green-haired rival who didn't make the impression that the cold was disturbing him.

"You shouldn't lay that long in the cold snow, Drew," she said, but the only response she got was a grunt from him. "Well, got to go."

She began to walk when she was suddenly yanked around and pushed down into the snow with Drew now sitting on top of her. "This is so out of character for you," she muttered quietly, but he heard anyway.

"I want to know what you were going to ask me. I won't let you up until you tell me."

"Do you really want to know that badly?" He nodded, not looking her in the eyes, just staring at some random point in the snow. "Fine. I wanted to say that I really wonder how it would be if we weren't constantly arguing. . ."

Silence, sweet, sweet silence. This silence was killing May, but her eyes searched his anyway and when they found them, she was surprised what she saw. Actually, Drew was smiling and his eyes were twinkling slightly with joy. Her face heated up and she blushed, while her heartbeat increased and her breath nearly stopped.

"We could try that out. . ." Drew muttered quietly "But in a different way. . ."

She narrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" she asked him doubtingly. She couldn't imagine Drew being nice to her and them not arguing, she just couldn't! But her question wasn't one Drew wanted to answer with words. He dived down and pressed his lips lightly to hers, taking her by surprise.

Her blue eyes widened in pure shock and her blush just darken and for a split second her whole body screamed to her to kiss back, but his lips were as fast away as they came, leaving the brunette flustered.

"You. . .kiss. . . what means. . .eh. . ." May stuttered, much to Drew's amusement.

"You're making no sense at all," he chuckled lightly "So just you know. I've thought about how it would be many times as well, but I still can't imagine it to be without any arguing. It's in our personality. But I think our _relationship _was just headed into the wrong direction, if you ask me."

"Eh!?"

"Ash seriously had some bad effect on you."

". . .You're mean," May pouted. "And what do you mean with wrong direction?"

"We more behaved like bloody rivals, near enemies. I never wanted it to head that way. . ."

"You didn't?"

"Duh! Any explanation why else I would kiss you?" he blurted out, but he had never meant to.

"You really meant the kiss?" Dumbfounded, she looked up at him, shivering from the cold again. "I can't believe that . . ." she muttered under her breath, closing her eyes.

"You better believe," Drew murmured sadly and got up. May's eyes reopened and she stood up as well.

"Drew. . ." May slung her arms around his body, not really thinking about what she was doing. Her head was rested against his chest and she could hear his heart beating quickly inside. "Your heart. . ."

He smiled down at her and returned the hung, but he wanted to know if she felt the same way he did. If her heart fluttered the same way and if her body and heart longed for him the same his did when she was not around.

"I love you," he murmured against her hair. May froze in his arms and thought about pushing him away, but her heart was faster than her mind. Way faster. But her mind, it had always told her not to accept that feeling inside her, because he was her rival and it would just give a commotion, but now, right now, in this moment, she couldn't care less about that.

"I love you, too."

"See, told you our relationship was headed in the wrong direction," Drew responded, grinning smugly.

"Jerk," May smiled up at him, shaking her head lightly.

"I can't help it. I just can't help it." And with that, he dived down and kissed her.

* * *

_Uh, so sickening. I never wanted this to end this way. I wanted them to part ways, but, here I go and let them confess._

_Well, I got carried away while writing, can't help it ;P_


End file.
